


feel the fire

by blueandbrady



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally gives in, but fingers only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel the fire

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic, just barely cleaned up. The prompt was about Louis being withholding and Harry being whiny and insistent basically.

"Come on," Harry mumbles, lips against Louis' ear as he tugs him through the flat, down to his bedroom. Louis trips over Harry's giant feet and makes the mistake of expecting Harry to be able to hold them both up, and they crash into a wall. Harry's hands end up on Louis' waist, holding tight. "Whoops."

Louis huffs but the room spins a bit for him as well when he pulls them away from the wall. "Probably a sign," he says.

"'S just kissin', Lou," Harry says. His eyes are dark and Louis can both see and feel the bulge in Harry's stupidly tight jeans. It's never just kissing with them.

Then Harry's mouth drops to Louis' neck and his hands are on Louis' bum and Louis can't really think of why it's not okay, just this once.

Everyone else already left. It's just them, and Louis' cock grows remembering what it's like to have Harry's hand on him, big and rough from trying to learn the guitar.

Harry flops onto Louis' bed like he never left it, taking Louis with him. They're still dressed in outside clothes, only kicked their shoes off when the party left the pub and came back to Louis' flat, and then Louis played slightly drunken host up until a few minutes ago.

Harry wiggles out of his shirt and jeans with absolutely no grace, like they're trying to kill him and he has to get them off before that happens and Louis snorts, moving at a somewhat slower pace. He gets as far as removing his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans before Harry's rolling back over him and shoving his hands down the back of Louis' pants, speeding them along. Louis goes loose and lets him, knows how Harry works.

"Been wanting this all night," Harry says, letting Louis kick his clothes the rest of the way off. Harry presses himself between Louis' legs and they both moan, jerking into it. Louis pulls Harry down into a kiss because he'll keep rambling if you let him and Louis rather kiss him if they're doing this.

Harry's big, feels like he could smother Louis if he wanted and Louis spreads his legs and puts his hands in Harry's hair and kisses him until his lips are swollen and sore, and lets Harry hold him by the hips and rock against him. Harry's lips are plush and he kisses so slowly and thoroughly when he's had more than a few to drink, loves to drag it out and feel it as long as he can. Louis misses it, sometimes, spending lazy afternoons just kissing and fooling around until they had to stop.

"Mm," Harry moans, and his hands have slipped off Louis' hips and moved to his bum, squeezing and kneading in firm grips. "Fuck, your bum, Lou."

Louis' cock throbs when Harry's fingertips nudge against his hole between one grope and the next. "No," Louis says preemptively, and brings Harry's mouth back to his.

Harry whines pitifully, high and pathetic from the back of his throat, and gropes Louis' bum harder, pulling the cheeks apart and rutting against Louis' cock. Louis breathes through his nose slowly.

"Lou," Harry says again, and Louis waits. "Lou, it'd be so good. I promise."

Louis has heard this particular plead before. "No."

Harry grunts, and then they're kissing again, lips soft and wet sliding together. It's overwhelming how Harry can turn all his focus onto this one thing and make Louis' head swim. He tightens his fingers in Harry's hair and kisses him harder.

One of Harry's hands leaves Louis' bum to wrap around his cock instead and Louis thrusts into it, chasing more. "I'll make you feel so good," Harry whispers. His other hand kneads at Louis' bum again and Louis forgets himself for a second and sighs. "I can get you ready. It won't hurt at all. I promise. It feels really good." 

Louis can feel the full length of Harry's cock on his hip and shakes his head. "Will too hurt. You're big."

"I can do it," he says, reassuringly, pressing soft kisses to Louis' slack lips. "Nick taught --"

"Can you please not talk about him while you've got your hands on my bum?" Louis huffs.

"Sorry, sorry," Harry says, not really sounding it. He's grinning and his hand on Louis' cock is belying Louis' attempt at annoyance. Harry knows his body too well. "What if." Harry pauses, throat working to swallow. "Can I put my fingers in you? Just a couple? Like, just a little?"

Harry's finger is already on his hole, the pad rubbing light and dry and hesitant and Louis wants it, wants what he's saying so much but if he gives in, it's just a slippery slope. If Harry thinks he has a chance, his determination is relentless. His finger drags over him again and Louis' cock throbs, deciding for him.

"Fuck," Louis says. "Fuck, fine. Fingers. Finger, just one."

Harry is all knees and elbows as he stretches across Louis for the lube in the nightstand. Louis holds his arms up to shield his face at least. Harry spreads his legs too far and too fast in his excitement when he returns and Louis winces and kick’s Harry in the thigh, glaring.

“Sorry,” Harry says, leaning down to kiss him. Louis lets himself be distracted for a moment until he feels Harry’s cold fingers at his hole, then tenses. “Shh,” Harry murmurs even though Louis hasn’t said anything, and Louis hates it. He hates how well Harry can read him. He holds himself up on his elbow and strokes a thumb across Louis’ cheekbone and kisses him harder, tongue coaxing Louis’ into participating as he works the first finger in.

Louis’ not going to admit to Harry that it feels fine because he’s done it before because that’s just ammunition. Instead he twists away rather than into it and grunts when Harry shoves in rougher than he said he would.

And it does feel fine. Nothing spectacular, but nicer than the time he did it to himself. Harry’s finger is longer and he’s less hesitant about shoving it in and working up something that resembles a rhythm. The slight burn, the fiction and the heat feels better the longer he does it and Louis would go so far as to say it’s “okay” when Harry crooks his finger and rubs over a bundle of nerves that Louis feels all over. He whimpers, once but sudden and noticeable along with a jerk of his leg, and Harry’s already smiling as he draws back from the kiss.

“‘S good, huh?”

Louis shakes his head, biting hard on his tongue when Harry finds his prostate and rubs again, harder and more purposefully.

“Liar.” Harry laughs.

“Am not.” Louis’ nostrils flare as he works to keep his face clear. “It’s not that great, honestly.”

Harry has a great smug face. Louis usually finds it unbearably hot, but that’s when it’s not aimed at him. “Uh huh,” Harry says, and then there’s another finger teasing the rim of Louis’ hole, pressing in along with the first one. The stretch is more intense and it burns, but Louis _likes_ it. Fuck, he likes it a lot and Harry knows it because he doesn’t baby him, picking his rhythm back up with both of them and hitting his prostate like a fucking jerk. Louis’ face has to be flaming red by now but he stands his ground, biting his tongue. “Oh, come on,” Harry says, smiling, and then slowly drags his eyes down between the two of them. “You’re so hard, and leaking. You _love_ it.”

Louis’ glare is lost to another sharp thrust of Harry’s fingers. “If you don’t shut up, I will make you leave,” he snaps, which is as much of an admission as any. Harry laughs, twists his fingers in hard, and then silences anything else Louis has to say by kissing him.

Louis would fight him about it and play this game because he knows Harry’s weaknesses too, but Harry’s stopped playing nice and gentle and it’s all Louis can do to hold on and breathe. He fucking hates Harry sometimes.

Louis grunts and gives up, wiggling a hand between them to get around his cock and try to match somewhat with Harry. He can feel it pooling low in the pit of his stomach and Harry’s smug face just gets so much worse until Louis’ eyes snap shut and his back arches as he comes, clenching down hard around Harry’s fingers. Harry keeps thrusting and Louis comes just that much more until it's too much and he grabs Harry’s wrist, stilling him. 

When the fog clears, Harry slowly removes his fingers. It’s not exactly pleasant and Louis feels empty, can feel how his body stretched to accommodate Harry's fingers and he flushes, sitting up and pushing Harry over in the process. 

Harry watches him quietly for a moment and then says, “So, uh,” into the silence. His voice has lost the teasing edge from earlier but Louis still feels needled and unsettled. 

Harry is a sight against the rumpled sheets, so Louis takes his cock in hand because he’s not a monster or a jerk like Harry is and says, “We’re not talking about it.”


End file.
